


Enlighten My Mind

by bebs77



Series: Alternatestuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant - Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Rosebot is hella gay, Rough Kissing, Unhealthy Kismesissitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebs77/pseuds/bebs77
Summary: Two Seers found themselves acting upon the hate they both equally felt for each other and it takes a rather unexpected turn.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope, Terezi Pyrope/Rosebot
Series: Alternatestuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031598





	Enlighten My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I simply decided to write something short that would at least satisfy the Roserezi vibes that Chapter 5 of Homestuck 2 gave me. Some spoilers for Homestuck 2 if anyone actually cares enough to be mad about spoilers.

_A heated confrontation between the two Seers had blinded them of their one true goal. The only reason they travelled so far and put up with an egotistical douchebag. But alas they were wrapped up in the moment and fuelled with their hatred towards each other, began to fight. Well it was more the now robotic Seer of Light and Seer of Mind rolling around in the decimated remains of the aptly named Theseus. Cold metal polymer met the concrete flesh of the blind Troll as their squabble came to a halt with the Seer of Light firmly on top with her metallic hands wrapped tightly around Terezi’s throat. Yet her sharp grin didn’t waver. The scent of Rosebot’s liquorice black lipstick getting ever so prominent in her nostrils._

**ROSEBOT: Clearly there is something you find utterly hilarious about this situation, will you tell me what that is?**

**TEREZI: 1 F1ND 1T H1L4R1OUS HOW STUP1D YOU R34LLY 4R3**

**ROSEBOT: Oh? And what makes you say that?**

**TEREZI: CONST4NTLY FOLLOW1NG TH3 PR1NC3 4ROUND L1K3 4 LOY4L B4RKB34ST**

**TEREZI: 4ND NOT TO M3NT1ON TH3 BULLSH1T YOU T3LL YOURS3LF, ONLY TO M4K3 4LL TH3 FUCK3D UP SH1T F33L L1K3 1T DO3SN'T M4TT3R**

**ROSEBOT: Even if that was true, I am still capable of feeling guilt for my actions.**

**TEREZI: F33L1NG GU1LT DO3SN'T JUST1FY 4B4NDON1NG K4N4Y-**

_Terezi’s sentence was cut short at the iron grip around her throat only got tighter due to the comment she made._

**TEREZI: TH1S 1S 3X4CTLY WH4T 1 M34N**

**TEREZI: 1F YOU DON'T C4R3 4NYMOR3 YOU WOULDN'T R34CT TH1S W4Y >:]**

**ROSEBOT: Shut up.**

**TEREZI: H4, D1D 1 STRUCK 4 N3RV3?**

_Rosebot leaned even closer than she already was to the troll beneath her who still had that shit eating grin fixed onto her face. Terezi’s nails dug purposely into the reinforced titanium alloy that her chassis was made out of, enough to tear through the delicious smelling orange garments that were a homage to the Seer of Light’s God Tier attire. Despite the vast majority of Rosebot’s exterior being a metallic shell her lips looked surprisingly soft which made the Troll wonder what else the Prince added with a similar softness akin to that of actual human flesh. She wouldn’t be surprised if it was something less family friendly as that guy was a total creep but never admitted it._

**ROSEBOT: Are you finished?**

_In response Terezi just grinned even wider._

**TEREZI: 4R3 YOU?**

_That question was quickly answered as the formerly human Seer moved her right hand away from the grey throat she was holding but kept the grip of her left one firm. She took a handful of Terezi’s jacket and pulled her close for a very rough kiss that got her feelings of Black Romance across quite well. When Rosebot inevitably let her go; she took that time to lick off some of the Lipstick that stained her lips._

**TEREZI: 1S TH4T 4LL?**

**ROSEBOT: No.**

_Rosebot was simple with her answer but far from delicate with her actions. In her eyes; Terezi had no right to guilt trip her about everything that had occurred prior and the mistakes she had made. She was sure that Terezi would have had a similar reaction as her if she brought up Vriska._

_The Seer’s metallic hands met the clothing of the troll once more and as such was pulled into another hate fuelled makeout session that she wouldn’t have any other way. Both the Seers had their losses, regrets and people that they would do anything to see again, but right now they only had each other. As such one makeout session lead to another and soon Terezi found out that Rosebot did indeed have more than one soft part on her artificially engineered husk she calls a body._

_Which she found both incredibly hot and disturbing at the same time._

_Yet, for the hours that ensued their touch didn’t waver from each other._

_Things just got a lot more complicated._

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic marks both the cancellation of The Coffee Timeline and the start of a series of one or two chapter long fics centred around two characters instead of multiple ones. As I find I write much better that way. Basically I'm touching on a few ships that I and others may like. Mostly ones that occur in Homestuck 2 or are not portrayed in a way that I particularly liked.
> 
> So basically The Coffee Timeline isn't technically cancelled as it's pretty much being spilt up into separate fics instead of one gigantic fic and the main original fic is still accounted for and relevant in the mini stories I will be publishing throughout the year. 
> 
> Well, let's hope 2021 is not just a productive year but a positive year for everyone.


End file.
